


Work and Marriage shouldn't mix, but they do

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anger, F/M, Kinks, Office Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Work and Marriage shouldn't mix, but they do

Working for Syco Records keep you busy, but running it is a whole different story.

Yeah, that's right. I'm running Syco Records.

"Veronica, where is Liam?" I asked through my door.

"He's currently with a client. Do you need him?" She asked

"I do. Just send him a message saying that when he's done to come see me." I told her.

She nods her head and grabs her iPad and sends a quick message to him.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asks.

"No dear. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I say to her and walk back into my office.

I walk over and make me a cuppa and then sit down at my desk, where there is a contract that has to deal with one of Liam's old bandmates.

Yup, bandmate. Liam used to be signed iner this record company with his band, One Direction.

I read over the contract and I see that's it's asking for a publicity stunt that involves one of my close friends and Harry.

I don't agree with it because well my close friend is currently dating another ex-member of One Direction.

I hear the door open and I look up to see that it's Liam.

"Hey baby. What did you need?" He asked.

I stand up with my cuppa in one hand and the contract in the other.

I walk over to him and hand over the contract for him to read.

Liam may or may not be slow at understanding contracts. It depends on which contract.

This one is wasn't too difficult for him to understand.

"I think it's a smart idea." He says.

I look at him like he just lost mind. I can't believe he just said that.

"No, Liam it's not a smart idea!" I say to him.

"And why not?" He asks.

"Maybe because she is dating your best friend and they have been going steady for a while now and I know for a fact that he is gonna propose to her here soon. That's why!" I yell.

"Niall may be my best mate but he's not gonna propose. I told you this." He retorts.

"Oh no! You told me that he's gonna do it sometime this week. You was so fucking tired it came out when I asked how he was doing! So HA!" I yell.

"I still think it's a smart idea" he reminds.

"And I still question why I married you." I retort.

"You did not! You know the exact reason why you married me." He says.

"Oh really, since you're the genius of me why don't ya tell me?" I challenge.

"Don't push me!" He says.

"Oh I'll push you all I want! So tell me why!" I yell at him.

At this point I'm in his face, furious with him.

He smirks and walks away from me.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Payne! We are gonna settle this one way or another!" I yell at him.

He grabs the remote that controls my blinds and I see my blinds going down making it where no one can see what's going on behind closed doors.

I catch on and go to my desk and ring Veronica's line.

"Hey Veronica, you can go take a long lunch. My treat! Grab Leeroy too!" I say to her.

"Okay! Thanks Erika!" She responds back.

By this time, Liam has dimmed the lights and is walking towards me.

"Let me show you why you married me." He says grabbing me by the waist.

He kisses me with lust and passion. I start to kiss back.

"God you're such a pain in my arse. Did ya know this?" He asks.

"No I don't know. Why don't ya show me?" I challenge.

He smirks and clears off my desk.

He sets me down onto my desk and lifts up my skirt.

I start to unbutton my blouse and let it slide off my shoulders.

He looks at me and notices that I'm wearing my favourite Victoria Secret bra which only meant I was wearing my favourite panties.

"God! You did this on purpose!" He groans.

"Actually I didn't. I just put on clothes." I retort.

"Smartass" he says.

"Yeah I know" I say, smiling.

He smirks and rips my skirt off.

"I'm glad I have a wardrobe in here!" I yell.

"So am I" he agrees.

I start to unbutton he shirt and pull it off of him.

I start to mess with his belt and get it on record time.

He kisses me again as his pants fall to his ankles and kicks them off with his shoes.

He moves his hand and cups my pussyz

"This is mine and always will be!" He demands.

"Yours" I moan out.

"Good girl" he praises.

I start to palm him through his boxers. He lets out a moan.

He slips off my panties and unclasps my bra. I let them fall to the floor.

I pull of his boxers and he kicks them somewhere around the office.

He starts to kiss down my body before I say, "no teasing"

"Okay" he gives me one last kiss before slamming right into me.

"Oh god!" I scream out.

"God! Still so fucking tight!" He groans out.

He starts thrusting in and out of me.

I start moaning out his name and a couple profanities.

He hits my g-spot and I scream out, "right there Li!"

He continues his assault on that spot before I'm feeling that pit in my stomach.

"L-Liam I'm close" I moan out

"Same here babe. Just hold it for a bit longer." He commands.

I nod my head and start thrust back into him.

He lets out a groan and is going at a fast speed.

He's trying to chase both of our orgasms.

"Li, I can't hold it any longer!" I moan out.

"Okay babe, let it go!" He says.

With that I released all over him.

He continues to thrust in and out of me and I'm starting to feel another pit in my stomach.

"Li I'm close again" I scream.

He nods and goes faster.

"Oh GOD! Liaaammm!" I scream releasing a second time and clenching around him.

"That's its do that again, baby!" He commands.

I do it again and he releases in me.

"Oh god, Liam!" I moan out.

I fall back onto my desk leaving some scratch marks on his back.

He collapses on me and I'm catching my breath.

We start to kiss lazily and he pulls out and I whine a little.

"Don't worry you'll be filled back up." He says walking to his bag.

He pulls out a vibrator and walks back to me.

"This is able to work wherever I'm at. Soooo, I have a client to get to in 20 minutes." He says.

I nod and he shoves it into me, putting it on the highest level.

"Shit!" I moan out.

"I'm still not signing that contract" I say after a while.

"Okay" he says, putting his clothes back on.

I walk to the other side of my office and open up my wardrobe and pick out a new skirt and blouse.

I start to put them on when Liam decided mess with the vibrator.

I let out a moan and my knees buckle.

"LIAM! Let me get dressed!" I yell at him.

"Nope!" He says, popping the 'p'.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you need to tell me why you married me." He says with a smirk.

"I married you because I fell in love with you at first sight and you brought me from a dark place. You were always sooo fucking good to me that I always wonder how you could love me. That's why I married you." I explain.

"Good, because you brought joy to my life when the band broke up. You showed up all of a sudden and made me feel whole again." He explains.

He sets the vibrator to the lowest setting and I get dressed.

"I love you. Even though you have a tendency to make me wonder." I say to him giving him a kiss.

"I love you too, babe. Even though you are a pain in my ass sometimes, but I showed you why I love you. That's all that matters."  
He say kissing me back.

"Still not signing." I remind him.

"Okay, it's your decision. Find someone else, like Taylor or a fan." He suggests.

"No Taylor. Don't need to go through that again. Maybe a fan will do, just gotta find one that's not a fucking nut!" I say.

He laughs and looks at his watch.

"Shit babe! I gotta go! I'm running late!" He says running out of my office. I look at the contract and throw it away.

"Veronica?" I ask.

"Yes, Erika?" I hear her respond.

"Get Marcel in here! I need to talk to him about some marketing-shit-issues" I say to her as the vibrator kicks up a notch.

"Okay!" She says not questioning my little outburst.

"That will be all Veronica." I say to her.

She doesn't say anything back and I start to fix everything and put my clothes in the wardrobe for cleaning.

Marcel walks in just as I put my blinds back up and undimmed the lights.

" Marcel, we have a lot to talk about. So sit" I say before sitting down at my desk.

He takes a seat and we begin to discuss a competition for Harry's next date.


End file.
